Summoned Sergeant Chronicles
by Ghostface211
Summary: It's the day Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière has waited for. The day she summons her familiar. However, the noblewoman gets far, far, FAR more than she bargained for.
1. Prolouge

It was another ordinary morning Tristain Magic Academy.

The sun shown high above the facility, bathing the magical academy with it's golden light. And the grand  
assortment of noblemen students, teachers, and faculty members awoke and prepared to go about their  
daily routine in the name of education. Yes, it was just another ordinary day.

Except that it wasn't another ordinary morning Tristain Magic Academy.

And no one knew nor dreaded this fact more than one particular student as she woke up that day. As she  
slowly awoke, Louise Franoise le Blanc de la Vallire allowed herself to glare at the sunlight that peeked  
through her windows.

Today was the day she would not be defeated.

Her face set as she arose from her bed, removing her sleepwear and undergarments.

Today was the day she would shove those snide comments in all of her classmates faces.

Dressed in her uniform, which consisted of a black cloak, a white blouse, and a gray pleated skirt, Louise then washed  
her face and brushed her teeth. When she finished she shoved open her bedroom doors, a confident smile adorning her  
lovely face.

Today would be the day those jerks she had to call classmates would be witness to the greatest most beautiful thing  
they ever saw.

Today was the last day she would be known as Louise the Zero.

Because today was the day she would summon her familiar.

Louise was fuming. Walking down the stairs to the open fields the knots in her stomach pulled ever tighter, causing her to  
slowly be left behind as the others walked passed her.

"What's the matter, Zero?", someone piped up.

Louise turned to glare at a girl with flaming red hair. She was taller than Louise, and gave off a strongly flirtatious aura.  
Her face was attractive, and she sported a captivating bust line. Her breasts were round and fully developed. Enough to  
make any man bow in worship. The top two buttons of her blouse were undone, highlighting an impressive cleavage which  
impulsively drew a man's eyes in. Her skin was tanned, giving her the look of healthy and natural beauty.

Her height, skin color, bearing, and breast size... It all made for a strong contrast with Louise, who was... well... lacking in  
those areas to say the least.

"Good afternoon, Zero." The beauty properly greeted. A smug smirk adorning her captivating face.

Louise returned the greeting with a deep frown.

"Good afternoon... Kirche."

"Are we having doubts know that reality is soon coming up?", she teased.

The pinkette averted her gaze from the dark skinned beauty, "And what reality is that, Kirche?"

"That the Zero will prove herself once again".

Louise let out a long breath in an attempt to reign in her temper. It always came to this whenever the young noblewoman was  
dealing with her top-heavy rival and she would be damned if she she gave her the satisfaction to get into her head and under her skin.  
Not on this day!

Sure she might have accidentally blown up one of the teachers today trying to do that Ice spell, but that was just more proof that Ice  
magic was not her forte. And it wasn't like she was unconscious for that long anyway. Louise turned back to Kirche, a confident  
smirk on her face, "What are you talking about, Kirche? Such a derogatory nickname will be as good as dead in mere moments!  
All you do is prove yourself to be a true fool."

Kirche put a hand to her mouth as she giggled at Louise's declaration, "At least you can still talk big even as you dance to the  
gallows, eh Louise the Zero?"

"The truth is never 'Big Talk'", Louise declared and briskly walked passed Kirche, her steps becoming slightly more wooden as  
she walked on.

Kirche gave a knowing smile as Louise grew all the more distant from her, "And the truth you fail to see, dear Louise is this.  
Once a zero always a zero."

* * *

Louise slowed her pace as she continued to walk the hallowed halls of Tristain, her anger at her top heavy rival subsiding as the  
sight of her fellow classmates bonding joyously with their familiars. She felt a stab of envy course through her body as she gazed  
at the various familiars and summoners. One boy had a snake as his familiar and had allowed the reptilian creature to wrap itself  
around his shoulders. A girl had a hawk for a familiar wand was feeding it various fruits, grinning all the while like a madwoman.

It was at that point that the noblewoman then realized that by walking away from her rival that she had lost her place in line.  
And as such, just screwed herself out of getting her familiar. This was not how today was supposed to go. This was the day  
that her magic would finally get on track! The day that her classmates would be witness to the greatest most beautiful thing  
they ever saw! Today was supposed to be the death of Louise the Zero!

And now look at her, her magic still didn't work. She had allowed Kirche to get to her and screw herself out of her familiar, and  
nothing had changed.

There was no way this day could get any worse.

"Hey guys, look! It's Louise the Zero!"

So of course it did.

"Where's her familiar?"

"Ha, you're joking right? She probably screwed up the summoning ritual."

"I bet she blew up the courtyard in the process."

"I'm surprised she hasn't blown up the school yet. What a worthless mage."

"Duh. Why else would she be called Louise the Zero?"

Louise shut her ears to the various catcalls and taunts. Normally this would not even faze her, she would bear the brunt of such  
teasing and hazing as if it were whispers in a tunnel. But it stung just a little more today than normal. It pierced her heart a little  
more than normal. And so it would be a little more understandable to a saintly soul her reaction.

As brave, brave Louise Franoise le Blanc de la Vallire...

"**SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!**"

Turned into a pink fire breathing dragon.

The young mage took her wand and pointed it at a non-descriptive student, causing him to wet his pants at the thought of being another  
victim to the rage of Louise the Zero. "Oh god no! Get that thing away from me!"

"Be quiet," She muttered dangerously. She looked around at the various students, whom all took a slight step backwards as her gaze  
reached them. "All of you listen up and listen up good! Today is the day... you will burn into your memories the greatest most beautiful  
thing you ever saw! You will tell your children, your grandchildren and heck... even your great-grandchildren the place... the hour...the  
second you laid witness... to the death of Louise the Zero!"

She turned and walked back to the courtyard, her cape fluttering behind her as she strode defiantly towards her destination. Leaving  
various students stunned at her declaration. One student had recovered his whits quick enough after the Vallire noblewoman had  
left to mutter one sentence that all of the students could agree on.

"We're all gonna die."

* * *

Louise stood ramrod straight in the middle of the courtyard, all her classmates behind her. Fighting a shiver she drew a quivering  
breath and let it out. Turning to face her students and teacher, Professor Colbert, who was busy adjusting his classes she saw  
that all of them stared at her. Some in anticipation, some in horror and at least two on their knees with their hands clasped in prayer.

She humphed at the last two. Jerks.

"Mrs. Vallire..."

She returned to her previous posture at the sound of her name, "Y-y-yes Professor Colbert?"

The middle aged professor favored the young noblewoman a comforting smile, "It's time."

"R-r-right..." she muttered. Letting out a breath she was unaware she was holding, the young mage walked up to the clearing nervously.  
The moment of truth had finally arrived.

As her stomach was busy untangling itself form the knots it somehow got entangled into, Louise's mind became nothing short of a jumbled  
mess. _Calm down, calm down, calm down..._ she thought to herself as she rose her wand. Wasn't this the moment she had been waiting  
for all day? To blow her fellow student's minds and ring the death knolls for Louise the Zero? Why was she getting cold feet now all of a  
sudden?

"You do remember the chant right?" Professor Colbert asked.

"O-of course I do Professor! Just give me a second.."

The professor smiled reassuringly at his young charge, "Take your time Mrs. Vallire. There's no need to rush."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to accidentally kill us or anything!" A heckler called from the crowd.

A vein popped on Louise's forehead.

"You shut up and watch! You're about to get your mind blown!" Louise cried out defiantly. A determined glint in her eyes, she rose her  
wand into the air and began the ceremony.

"I, Louise Franoise Le Blanc de La Vallire, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar!"

And that's when it happened.

All of the student's blinked as Louise finished the chant and yet nothing happened.

"We're still alive!"

"Louise the Zero didn't kill us all!"

"**IT'S A MIRACLE!**"

Louise continued to grind her teeth at the snide comments, as she failed yet another spell. And while she managed to avoid hurting anyone, at the  
same time her nickname was still alive and well.

And that's when everyone heard the thunder clap.

Followed by another one.

Several more thunderclaps caused the students to look up into the sky to see a golden cloud over the field where the summoned creatures  
were supposed to appear, and as it grew all the larger, the thunderclaps grew all the louder. And as it grew all the louder, the reaction was  
more or less what one would expect.

"Oh god, Louise the Zero has doomed us all!"

"**EVERYBODY PANIC!**"

As the various professors huddled down to calm down the students from over reacting, Louise found herself ignoring the panicked cries and  
various students overreactions as she continued to look to the sky. Mesmerized by the incredible events that continued on beyond her  
control.

"What... what is this," she whispered in awe.

As if to answer her question, the cloud swirled and parted slightly in a circular shape as a golden lighting rod crackled loud enough to  
stop the student panic. All eyes transfixed to find there was a figure lying in the summon field. The clouds parted, and the sun returned  
to shine down upon everyone. Louise's gaze turned from the sky to the strange figure before her. She gasped to find a young man, who  
looked to be no older than her laying down in the field. His garb was.. very strange even for commoners. She had never before seen  
anything like it.

He was wearing some strange gray garb adorned with lapels of some kind or another, her eyes cast towards his face and she found herself  
blushing a bit involuntarily. He was a fine looking young man, with his wild unkempt hair adding to his looks and giving him a wild flair. Even  
that cross shaped scar on his cheek did nothing to detract from his looks.

"Urrg..."

She took a step back as the boy began to stir. As his eyes opened, her pink eyes locked unto his dazed gray eyes, and one question  
rose from her cherub lips.

"...Who are you?"

* * *

End prologue

Author's notes:

I have no idea where this is going...

Disclaim-o-rama!

**_Full Metal Panic! was created by Shoji Gatou and distributed by Gonzo, Kyoko Animation,  
Kadokawa Pictures USA, FUNimation Entertainment, ADV Manga, & Tokyopop_**

**_The Familiar of Zero was created by Noboru Yamaguchi and distributed by Media Factory,  
J., Monthly Comic Alive, Geneon Entertainment, FUNimation Entertainment, & Seven  
Seas Entertainment_**

**_No permission has been obtained from any of the copyright holders for the use of the  
characters and situations from these series. This work of fiction is not for profit and not  
intended to infringe on copyrighted intellectual property in any significant or harmful  
way._**

**_Should they, or any of their affiliates, request it, this not-for-profit story will  
be taken off line as quickly as possible._**


	2. Operation One

**_Full Metal Panic! was created by Shoji Gatou and distributed by Gonzo, Kyoko Animation,  
Kadokawa Pictures USA, FUNimation Entertainment, ADV Manga, & Tokyopop_**

**_The Familiar of Zero was created by Noboru Yamaguchi and distributed by Media Factory,  
J., Monthly Comic Alive, Geneon Entertainment, FUNimation Entertainment, & Seven  
Seas Entertainment_**

**_No permission has been obtained from any of the copyright holders for the use of the  
characters and situations from these series. This work of fiction is not for profit and not  
intended to infringe on copyrighted intellectual property in any significant or harmful  
way._**

**_Should they, or any of their affiliates, request it, this not-for-profit story will  
be taken off line as quickly as possible. _**

* * *

"Qui vous est?" asked the girl intently examining Sousuke's face, the clear blue sky behind her. She  
seemed to be close to Sousuke's age. Underneath a black cloak, she wore a white blouse and a gray  
pleated skirt. She knelt down and looked, shocked, at his face.

_Where am I?_ Sousuke thought as he looked up to find the girl's Reddish-brown eyes looking at him with  
confusion and surprise clear in them. Her strawberry blond hair fluttered softly behind her, and a slight blush  
was visible across the bridge of her nose. Sousuke was lying on the ground, face up. _What Happened?_  
He raised his head to get a better view of his surroundings. A crowd of people in black cloaks were curiously  
examining him. In the distance, on an endlessly rich grassy plain, he saw a huge castle with stone walls.

He groaned as he gave his head a shake, _Is this... is this Europe? How did I even get here?_

"Où vous êtes de, le roturier? Comment êtes-vous arrivé même?" The girl asked him. Sousuke frowned as  
the girl talked to him, _French. Damn. This could be a problem._

"Louise, vous quels étaient pensant, appelant un roturier avec 'Serviteur de Citation'?" someone asked, and  
everyone but the girl who was looking at his face started to laugh.

"Je... J'ai fait juste une petite erreur!" the girl in front of Sousuke shouted in a refined voice that carried like a bell.

"De quelle erreur parlez-vous ? Rien curieux arriv."

"Bien sûr! Après que tous, elle est Louise le Zéro!"

The girl growled slightly and clenched her fist, looking at the gatered students in front of her irritably before her gaze  
fell upon someone, "Professeur Colbert!"

The crowd was slient as Sousuke eyed a middle-aged man walking towards him. He carried a big wooden staff and  
was covered in a black robe. _Humm, looks like this one is in charge here._ Sousuke cursed the language barrier that  
was presented before him, but he decided that he ought to stay quiet until he understood what was going on.

"Le quel est que vous voulez de moi, Mademoiselle Vallière?"

"S'il vous plaît! Me permettre d'essayer l'appeler un plus de temps!"

The man wearing the black robe shook his head. "Je ne peux pas permettre cela, Mademoiselle Vallière.."

The girl looked at the man in shock, "Mais... Mais Professeur Colbert! Pourquoi pas!"

The man sighed slighly, looking at Sousuke for a moment before he continued, "Votre spécialité primordiale est  
décidée par le familier que vous appelez. Il vous rend capable d'avancer aux cours appropriés pour que  
l'élément. Vous ne pouvez pas changer le familier une fois vous l'avez appelé, parce que le Printemps Appeler  
Familier est un rite sacré. Si vous l'aimez ou pas, vous n'a pas de choix mais le prendre."

"Mais... mais avoir un roturier comme un familier est inou!"

"Mais... mais avoir un roturier comme un familier est inouï!"

"Ceci est une tradition, MADEMOISELLE Vallière. Je ne peux pas permettre des exceptions;il," the middle-aged  
man pointed at Sagara, "Peut être roturier, mais pourvu qu'il a été appelé par vous, il doit être votre familier. Jamais  
dans l'histoire a un humain a été appelé comme un familier, mais le Printemps Appeler Familier prend la priorité sur  
chaque règle. En d'autres termes, il n'y a pas d'autre façon autour de lui : il doit devenir votre familiar."

* * *

_**Ghostface211 presents...?**_

_**A Godforsaken Full Metal Panic/The Familiar of Zero Crossover**_

_**Summoned Sergeant Chronicles**_

_**Operation One: Poor Communication Skills Can Kill**_

* * *

**_And English Translator on...now._**

Sousuke's eyes narrowed as the middle-aged man pointed at him. Once more cursing inwardly at his lack of  
understanding the local language. The young girl seemed to be irritated at whatever he was saying, and it  
was clear that it was about him. The lack of information was putting him at a severe disadvantage, and that lack  
of information could be the difference between life and death. He frowned, deciding on a course of action  
on how to rectify the current situation. He patted at his side and found his weapon still in it's holster.

Louise frowned as she looked down from Professor Colbert at his words. She knew what he said was true. She had  
to do. And yet... she still hesitated because of what she had to do.

-CLICK-

Louise paused as her familiar had a strange, metallic object pressed against Professor Colbert's temple. "What are  
you doing to the professor, familiar? Cut that out and get over here!" She commanded as she pointed at Sousuke.

"Miss Vallière... don't move," Colbert muttered.

Louise blinked at her teacher's words, "Professor?"

Colbert was unaware of what it was exactly pressed against his forehead. But from the way he was being held, and the  
fact that it was near such a dangerous area he could guess two things. He had a weapon pressed against him, and he  
was currently being held hostage. "W-what is the meaning of this?" he growled.

"Don't move," Sousuke whispered cautiously. There was a hint of malice in his voice, but it was more to sell the threat in  
this instance. "If you can understand me, know that I do not wish to hurt you. But if you give me a reason to, I will."

Though he could not understand the words of the summoned familiar he did not mistake his tone. Slowly the professor's  
hands raised in a sign of surrender as he felt the cold barrel on his temple. "Miss Vallière! Get your familiar under control!"

"R-Right professor!" Louise cried as she glared at her familiar, "Look here you stupid familiar! I don't know what you're  
planning here but you need to get yourself under control!"

Sousuke pointed his gun at Louise threateningly, "I said don't move!" Louise paused slightly, causing Sousuke to to return  
his gun to it's position at Colbert's head. "Now, who here speaks English?"

"What's that weird gibberish he's spouting?" Asked a voice from the crowd.

Sousuke frowned. No dice. "How about Pashto?" he tried again.

Louise frowned as her hand slowly inched into her cloak. Finding her wand, her eyes narrowed in determination.

"Oh god, she's going for her wand!"

"**HIT THE DIRT!**"

"**MOMMY HELP ME!**"

Sousuke blinked in confusion as the assembled group of students ducked and cowered before him. _What's going on here?_  
he frowned mentally as he looked around and his hard brown eyes locked onto Louise's pink eyes. His frown deepened as  
his gaze lowered to find her hand in her cloak, apparently pulling out a weapon. Deducing the girl to be the larger threat here  
Sousuke released the middle aged man and pointed his gun at the diminutive mage, "FREEZE! Hands where I can see them!"

Colbert wasted no time in putting space between him and his captor. Behind him both mage and familiar faced off in a fashion  
that has never been recorded or happened in memory. "This is... unbelievable," Colbert muttered as familiar and mage eyed each  
other warily.

"Get your hand out of your outfit! NOW!," Sousuke cried out.

"You stupid familiar," Louise growled. "How dare you act like this to your master!"

"I'll say this one more time! **STAND DOWN**", Sousuke demanded.

Louse momentarily paused, eyes wide. Though she didn't understand what her wayward familiar was shouting the tone was enough  
to send a shiver up her spine, reminding her briefly of her father's rarely shown temper. Snapping out of it, she brought her wand out  
and pointed it at him.

_A conductor's...baton?_, Sousuke thought as his eyes momentarily widened. Keeping his eyes on the girl's stance he momentarily  
relaxed, wondering exactly what she hoped to accomplish.

"Now you stupid familiar," Louise began, "Know your place!" She pointed her wand at the mercenary, eyes shining with determination.

Sousuke blinked as the girl before him continued on in french waving her baton at him before his vision was impaired by a blinding flash of light.

"Arrgh!" he cried as he futility shielded his eyes _What the hell was that? Where did that flash bomb come from?_ he thought. From the ground  
his answer came to him. _The baton... OF COURSE!_, his mind screamed at him. _A disguised remote detonator..._. He twisted on the ground  
back into a crouching position, his left arm shielding his face and right hand desperately feeling the surrounding ground for his gun, now several feet  
away out of sight. _The surrounding field is obviously mined_, he furiously thought, _and she had me right were she wanted_.

"Now Miss Vallière! Bind him!"

Not waiting for his wily opponent to make the next move the young man dashed toward her, hoping to catch her off guard. Seeing her surprised  
face embolded him, knowing he now had the advantage. Faster than she could think Louise found herself trapped within her familiars arms in  
some kind of tight hold. It was hard to move but wasn't painful. She tried to twist to no avail and gasped as her wand was taken from her hand and  
tossed away.

"Now your weapon is gone. Give up!" Sousuke cried.

Louise continued to twist, mortified at being in such a position in front of everyone. She turned to glare at him, bringing her face to face with her familiar.

"Do you submit?" Sousuke asked as the girl glared at him.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this..." Louise muttered.

She closed her eyes with an air of resignation. And Sousuke managed to blink in confusion at her words.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar."  
She chanted those words over and over, like a magic spell, and touched Sousuke's forehead with hers. Her lips then slowly drew closer.

_'What... What are you doing?_ he thought in confusion.

Louise's lips then touched Sousuke's.

_What's happening? What is this?_

Louise removed her lips. "It is done."

Sousuke's eyes narrowed as the girl spoke english without a trace of a french accent. _Something isn't right here._ Sousuke thought.  
_Why is she speaking english now? And if she could always speak english, why did she not do so when she challenged me? Was she  
trying to get me to lower my guard? A hope for me to act to rash and catch me off guard?_ Eyes trailing the girl's face, finding  
resignation and disgust on her face. _She didn't want to kiss me. But why? Why did she kiss me in the first place?_

Suddenly, Sousuke's body started to heat up. "Aaah!" The sergeant cried as he released Louise. "What... did you... do to me?"

"It will be over soon; just wait. The Familiar's Runes are being inscribed," Louise said, irritated.

Sousuke didn't hear her words as his body's temperature continued to rise, _Dammit... she poisoned me! How did... I let my guard  
down like this?_ A flash of realization hit him. _The kiss!_, he remembered. Curse him for a rookie's mistake. Her slim features, her short  
stature. The perfect camouflage for an assassin. He grit his teeth in determination to stave off the burning sensation his entire body was  
feeling. He fell to the ground as he felt his consciousness fading, _Dammit... I can't believe I fell for this.._

"Kurz...Mao...Lieutenant Commander...Captain...I'm...I'm sorry.."

Louise blinked as Sousuke's eyes closed. She stood up and walked to the fallen sergeant, looking at him warily.  
Turning him over, she found that he was still breathing albeit slowly. "He's... asleep?" She whispered.

"Well," Professor Colbert began. Drawing the mage's attention to him, "That was most certainly the most... 'interesting'  
Contract Servant ceremony in all of my years here. Still, congratulations are in order here Miss Vallière."

"We're lucky she only summoned a commoner."

"Yeah. If he was a powerful magical beast, we'd be dead!"

Louise scowled at them. "Don't make fun of me! Even I do things right once in a while!"

"Define right exactly Louise the Zero?" A girl with gorgeous curly hair and freckles on her face asked from the crowd,  
"The fact that you summoned a commoner or that your summon looked to hold it's master and Professor Colbert  
hostage?"

"Mr. Colbert! Montmorency the Flood just insulted me!"

"How is it an insult when I speak the truth?" Montmorency cried out angrily. "And how dare you call me Montmorency the Flood?  
I'm Montmorency the Fragrance!"

Louise smirked, "I heard that you used to wet the bed like a flood, didn't you? 'The Flood' suits you better!"

Montmorency looked away in disgust, "I suppose I shouldn't expect better manners from Louise the Zero."

"Watch it you two! Nobles ought to show each other the proper respect," Professor Colbert interjected.

The two simply humphed in disgust and turned away from each other. Professor Colbert laughed slightly at the arguing girls before his  
gaze came back to Sousuke's unconscious form. "Miss Vallière, do you need assistance in escorting your familiar back to your room?"

Louise blushed in embarrassment as many students laughed at the teacher's question. "I... I suppose so. The familiar spell does require  
a lot of energy after all."

Colbert smiled at the noblewoman, "Very well then. Mr. Gramont, would you be so kind as to help out your fellow classmate?"

The boy stood when he was called and walked towards the clearing. He had curly blond hair, wore a frill-trimmed shirt, and looked rather  
self-important. There was a rose stuck in his shirt pocket, and he seemed to sparkle almost as much as a Twilight vampire.

The boy gave a confident grin, "But of course, professor! For Guiche de Gramont never leaves a lady in distress!"

"Excellent! I'll leave it up to you then."

Guiche nodded as he pulled the rose out of his shirt pocket and pointed it at Sousuke's prone form. Within moments, the boy was  
levitated a few inches off the ground. "After you, Miss Vallière."

Louise nodded and walked off towards her room, with Guiche following after her. With the excitement over, many of the students were now  
relaxing as the summoning ritual would begin shortly after the two nobles left. Professor Colbert nodded to the two nobles as they left, but  
frowned slightly as he caught sight of Sousuke's left hand. For there, jumping out at him, were unfamiliar letters.

_Those are very unusual Runes,__ thought the middle-aged wizard. _I'm sure I've seen them somewhere before though. But where?

This, like the many developing mysteries surrounding Louise's familiar, bore further investigation.

* * *

Sousuke groaned as he regained consciousness. His eyes fluttering open, he groaned as he felt the rather thin ropes tied around his wrists.  
Looking around, he spotted a tabletop with a lamp atop it. It's flickering light filled the room with a pale glow, allowing him to reason that it  
was evening. It seemed as if electricity wasn't used in this place.

"So you're awake."

Sousuke 's eye's narrowed at the voice. _It's that female soldier that poisoned me._ He frowned as Louise stepped into his line of  
sight, her wand held at the ready as she gave the displaced sergeant a cautious gaze.

"You certainly are an odd familiar," Louise began as she walked up to Sousuke . "I've never heard of a familiar who would attack a mage  
so callously." She sighed, "Can someone tell me what I did to deserve such a crazy familiar?"

"Where am I?" Sousuke asked.

Louise frowned down at him, "You be quiet. I'll be asking the questions here."

Sousuke 's eyes narrowed as his head lowered. _Of course. She's a soldier after all. Naturally she wants information on her enemy._

"Who are you? Why did you attack Mr. Colbert and me? What's your element?"

"Sagara, Sousuke. Sergeant. Serial B-3128"?

Louise blinked, "Sagarasousuke ? What kind of a name is that?"

"Sagara. Sousuke. Sergeant. Serial B-3128." the sergeant repeated.

Louise frowned, "Answer the question."

"Sagara. Sousuke. Sergeant. Serial B-3128."

A vein popped on Louise's brow, "Your master has ordered you to answer her question, you stupid familiar! What kind of a name is  
that?"

"Sagara. Sousuke. Sergeant. Serial B-3128."

It was at this point as Sousuke ignored the gnawing teeth of the youngest Vallière he noticed something very odd about his bonds.  
Either the girl was very confident in her skill, or very sloppy in her efforts but the ropes tied to his wrist had a lot more give than he  
had imagined. A plan quickly formed in the mercenary's head at this realization.

"GRAAH!" Louise cried out in anger, "You stupid familiar, answer your master's questions, dammit!"

"Sagara. Sousuke. Sergeant. Serial B-3128."

"H-how dare you... To a noble such as me..." Louise was trembling furiously all over. She coughed into her hand in a futile attempt to appear as  
if she was calm, "I...I'm going to take a breather. When I come back, you WILL behave like a proper familiar does to her master."

Sousuke said nothing as she walked out of the room and into the hallway in her attempt to calm down. Seeing her disappear, Sousuke  
sighed slightly as after a few tugs the ropes became loose enough for him to slip his hands out. "Wherever I am," Sousuke mumbled as  
he stood and walked towards the door, "I should be grateful that their soldiers are servilely lax in training." Her feeble attempts at breaking  
him psychologically non-withstanding, he would have been hard pressed to identify his dainty captor as a soldier.

_In any case,_ he thought as he left Louise's room silently, _I still need to get out of here while I have the chance._

A few moments later, a calmer Louise returned to her room determined to understand why she had the misfortune to have such an odd familiar.  
And promptly let off an undignified howl of frustration as she found her room missing one misplaced sergeant. "What the heck kind of familiar is  
he?" she cried in frustration.

* * *

Sousuke frowned as he continued down the halls of The Academy of Magic. The lax defense that his prison had was mind boggling to say the  
least. It was one thing for the young girl to be lax in her training, but it seemed that he was nearing the the exit to his captive space, and he had  
yet to encounter any resistance or guards. It left the Sergent with even more questions than he had when he awoke in this land. From what he  
could tell, he assumed that he was in some European castle. The fact that the people had spoken french before had only served to reinforce the  
fact that he was far far away from the Tuatha de Danon.

It left him with even more questions on that mysterious green portal that had caused this chain of events. Was it some sort of whispered technology  
that had gone ary? Or had it worked as planned and this was the work of another enemy? In any case, he had to get back to MITHRIL as soon as he  
could if only to report this to the Captain. Especially if this had endangered his mission to guard Kaname Chidori before it even began.

* * *

**_1100 Hours, Tuatha de Danon, Debriefing room_**

"Dismissed", came the voice of Captain Tessa Testarossa.

Saluting, Sousuke turned along with Melissa Mao and Kurtz Webber and exited. The others missed the brief look of confusion on his  
face as the Captain winked at him as they turned.

"I cannot wait for this assignment", Kurtz said once knowing they were out of earshot. "The girl is a babe"!

Melissa frowned at the playboy sniper slightly, "Keep it in your pants for five seconds, Kurtz. She's still in high school y'know."

Kurtz shrugged, "It's legal in Japan, y'kno. Even then it doesn't change the fact that she's hot as hell. You're one lucky bastard Sousuke."

Sousuke rose an eyebrow at his comrade's comment, "Am I?"

Kurtz gave him an odd stare for a moment before continuing. "Sousuke, even you can't say that you aren't interested in getting a chance to be  
next to such a hottie".

"Hottie?"

"Shut it, Webber", Mao finally said. Stepping ahead of both she stopped and turned to face them, both coming to a halt as well. "The Tuatha  
de Danon will be entering Japanese waters around 0400 tomorrow. We'll be leaving shortly after as soon as our living accommodations are  
confirmed, so I expect both of you to turn in early." She then turned and glared at Kurtz. "And I mean it this time, Webber".

Kurtz grinned in response, "Only if you tuck me in, sis."

"Tuck your your own ass in, Webber," Melissia growled in response. "Now get back to your barracks. Dismissed."

Sousuke saluted his superior and left to return to his quarter, missing Kurt's continuation and lack of success of hitting on his exotic beauty of a  
superior officer. He had a mission to carry put after all.

As he reached his quarters, he made sure to pack only the utmost essentials for such a delicate mission. His standard issue gun and several rounds.  
Along with his Jindai boys school uniform, along with various other weapons and ammunition. In any case as he neared completion, he noticed it was  
almost time for dinner. He nodded to himself as he hefted the pack full of the utmost weaponry, preparing to put it away in locker until his meal ended  
and finish packing properly.

And that's when it happened.

As he secured the bag on his shoulder, a shining mirror-like object suddenly appeared in front of him. It was a large ellipse, about two meters high and  
one meter wide, with no substantial thickness. Then he noticed it was actually floating a little above the ground. Sousuke blinked in surprise at the oddity  
before him, "What is this?" he wondered aloud.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes slightly, and when they opened, the ellipse was still before him. He frowned as the ellipse was between him and the door  
to the hallway. Seeing as how that was the only way out of his barracks, the ellipse had him effectively trapped. And he still wasn't sure this was not some  
odd hallucination. _In any case,_ he thought _There either has to be a way around this or prove this is not real._As he began to search for the answer,  
in a rare slip up for the young sergeant, his hand managed to raise ever so slightly...

And touch the ellipse.

Sousuke let out a cry of pain and surprise as an intense shock assailed his senses. The ellipse vanished, causing the room and adjacent hallway to glow  
ablaze in a flash of light.

* * *

Sousuke frowned at his memories. The mystery of the ellipse could wait for his return to the Danon. Right now, he had to get out of Europe and back to  
Japan to carry out the mission. Time was of the essence.

"Lord Guiche."

Sousuke frowned as he heard the voice of a young woman, _So much for lax security._

At the same time however, he felt a small bit of hope. As there was still a chance, no matter how minuscule that whoever the female guard was talking  
to might give Sousuke enough intel on where he was and how far away he really was from Japan and the Dannan. With that, Sousuke blended in with the  
shadows of the hallway as best he could. Keeping his breathing as even keel as he could, and making his presence as nil as only he could. He was able  
to make out that he had assumed correctly that the girl was not alone, she was with someone. A young man. He had curly blond hair, wore a frill-trimmed  
shirt, and looked rather self-important.

The boy named Guiche smiled charmingly at the young girl, "Ah, dearest Katie. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this rendezvous."

Katie blushed daintily at Guiche's sweet words, "N-not at all my lord."

"Ah, you're blushing! And like the finest of red wines, it makes you all the more radiant!"

Katie's blush deepened, "You flatter me to much Lord Guiche."

Guiche sighed dramatically, "No, my dearest Katie. I fear that I cannot compliment you enough to do your loveliness justice! But alas, it is not within my power  
to honor your beauty with my mere words."

Sousuke sighed as the boy continued to lace poetic words upon the young girl. The boy was acting to much like Kurtz did when he was around Melissa Mao.  
His current level of success non-withstanding. He had wasted his time, but he was fortunate enough that the pair had yet to notice him. Taking advantage of  
this, he slinked away from the scene of the two lovers and continued with his escape. Unbeknown to the young couple, their rendezvous continued with Guiche  
continuing to lay poetic words upon the young Katie, when one hundred and fifty-six centimeters of pure destruction rounded upon them and killed the romantic  
mood.

"GUICHE!" Cried Louise.

Guiche cried out at Louise's voice, hiding Katie behind him, "Ms. Louise! Be a bit more considerate when you call someone!"

"Never mind that," she dismissed casually, "Have you seen my familiar?"

Guiche blinked, "You mean that crazy familiar who attacked you and Professor Colbert? Not since I put him in your room, my dear."

Louise frowned, "Dammit," she muttered under her breath. She rounded on Guiche, "You're coming with me then."

"Huh? But why?"

"He... he escaped." she muttered under her breath.

Guiche blinked, "Say that again?"

"**I SAID HE ESCAPED!**" Louise cried out. Her face a slight shade of red in anger and embarrassment.

Guiche sighed, "Well, life sure is not boring with you around, eh Ms. Louise." Smiling confidently, he brandished his wand, "Never fear, Ms.  
Louise! For Guiche de Gramont never leaves a lady in distress!"

Louise nodded in gratitude and took off. Guiche gave Katie an apologetic look as he followed the young Vallière noblewoman off in her pursuit.

* * *

_Where in the world am I,_ Sousuke thought as he edged across the courtyard walls of The Academy of Magic. _That they believe they can allow their  
security to be so lax?_

Throughout the course of his quick escape he had yet to run into a single guard, much less nay sign of a security system and the only people he had  
encountered where a pair of lovers. It this was some enemy camp, it was a severely overconfident one. _Of course, it could all be an attempt to lure me  
into a false security and I could be killed the instant I let my guard down._ Sousuke quickly reasoned. _I have to be careful until I've fully escaped._ And  
with those thoughts, Sousuke Sagara did his est to completely blend in with the shadows of the high walls. To disappear as much as he could from the  
naked eye. Thought the bright moonlight shining in the courtyard certainly wasn't helping much.

* * *

"I have to admit Mrs. Louise, your familiar truly is something else."

Louise turned and gave Guiche a harsh glare, "I don't wish to hear that from you, Gramont "

Guiche laughed nervously at the youngest of the Vallière daughters, "Well, you have to admit this is the first time that a familiar is trying to  
escape it's master."

"Unless you wish for me to pull out my wand Guiche, I'd suggest you run faster."

Guiche lips sealed shut as he ran as fast as he possibly could. Louise's mood darkened further at her own reputation used as a threat.  
_Damn this familiar! Making me degrade myself like that. When this is over, he ***WILL*** know his place. Without question._

_

* * *

_

"It's a beautiful night, is is not Kirche?"

The tanned beauty giggled lightly as the boy attempted to hit on her. He was not a bad looking sort, and there were worse things to be doing at  
this late hour. "That it is, good sir. But it is a bit cold don't you agree?"

"My apologies, Kirche the Ardent. Is there someplace where I can take you to warm you up?"

"Is that all you have in mind, good sir?"

"Well, I was hoping that...," Kirche smiled slightly as the boy placed his hand upon her thigh and gave her his most charming smile, "I could see  
if flames of Zerbst were as... powerful as I've heard."

"Perhaps, good sir. Perha-" Kirche stopped speaking suddenly as a strange sight caught her eyes.

"Kirche?"

Kirche pointed behind the boy, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that Zero's familiar?"

"Does it really matter", the boy tried redirecting her.

_Yes, because this has the potential to be interesting. Unlike your weak attempts to get into my panties,_ she thought. Aloud she spoke, "It's  
just that if Zero's familiar's here than most likely..."

"THERE HE IS!"

"That Louise the Zero is here too," she finished.

"But what does that have to do with us?"

_Nothing, but it has to be more interesting than what's going on here._ she thought as she suddenly stood up.

"Let's just get outta here and... Hey where are you goin'?"

Kirche smiled pleasantly, "To see the fireworks. Ta!"

And so, like most men, the non important boy was forced to conclude his date with rosie palms.

And now... back to the plot.

* * *

**_Before the cock-block..._**

Sousuke frowned as he remained otherwise motionless against the wall. Watching the goings on of the boy and girl before him and concluding  
that he had stumbled upon another pair of lovers and that he was in no danger of being noticed. As he neared freedom, he realized now that he  
had forgotten his duffel bag in the room of his captor. He cursed mentally at this slip of judgment, but there was nothing he could do about it  
now. He had to take advantage of this boon lax of defense, else he could find himself in a more secure location and unable to escape.

And so, he continued on with his escape, aware that he was nearing the home stretch. At least he wasn't completely defenseless, with a small  
handgun strapped upon his leg. Still, the sergeant was thinking that even pondering about this was pushing his luck to far.

"THERE HE IS!"

And he was right, of course.

_Dammit, I knew it was too easy._ Sousuke frowned internally.

Louise frowned as she neared the displaced sergeant, "You have embarrassed me more than enough for one night, you stupid familiar!  
It's time you learned your place!"

Sousuke frowned, but was otherwise silent. Eying her warily as she reached into her robe and pulled out her wand once more. His frown  
deepened as he remembered how the girl had captured him earlier, _Perhaps this is why their defense is so lax. This courtyard must be  
loaded with those flash bombs._

That meant he had to play this right. He would not be caught off guard again. But at the same time, this was enemy territory. One false move  
and all his efforts would be for naught. He would be captured and face the probability of being tortured and killed for his information.

That was unacceptable.

He would not fail. He would not be captured. He would...

Louise gawked as Sousuke turned from her and ran across the courtyard.

"**DAMMIT YOU CRAZY FAMILIAR, GET BACK HERE! YOUR MASTER COMMANDS YOU STOP RUNNING!**"

Sousuke was naturally not listening as he ran as fast as he could towards the end of the courtyard. Desperation fueling his speed as Louise  
held out her wand in front of her, as if to use it against him.

Kirche laughed heartily at what was happening. "As expected of Louise the Zero, unable to even command a summoned familiar!"

Louise turned and glared at the bronzed buxom beauty, "You shut up Zerbst! Guiche where are you?"

She looked down to find the blond nobleman collapsed near her feet gasping for air. "What are you doing there lying like a dog?," she growled.  
"Hurry up and help me, he's getting away!"

"Just...-gasp- just let... -pant- let me...-choke- die here..." Guiche croaked.

"Worthless..." the noblewoman growled.

"Would you like some help, Zero?" Kirche asked.

A vein popped on Louise's head at the redhead's offer. "It will be a cold day in hell before a Vallière accepts the aid of a Zerbst!" She turned  
back to find Sousuke at the end of the courtyard and let of a chant for the perfect spell to capture him, "Levitation!" she cried as she finished.

The results were predictable.

-BOOM-

Sousuke was sent flying from the courtyard a good distance.

"Huh, looks like you don't need my help, Zero. You can kill your familiar just fine." Kirche said sarcastically.

"Be quiet Zerbst!" Louise cried out.

Sousuke groaned as he shook off his pain and distortion from the failed spell. _Dammit, she triggered a trap._ Still, he was uninjured at the  
moment, the worst that trap did was fling him away from the wall and dirty his clothes. He turned to find the young noblewoman arguing and  
nodded to himself, _I still have a chance to escape._ That said he stood up and after a quick check to make ensure he was uninjured made a  
beeline for the wall again.

Kirche smirked at Louise, "Don't look now Vallière, but your familiar is running off again."

"What?" Louise turned to confirm that Sousuke was indeed getting away. "Dammit... I've suffered far too much this day! I will not let my familiar  
make a fool of me!"

"Any more than usual," Kirche muttered.

Louise didn't hear her as she kicked Guiche in the gut, "Get up Guiche! I need you now!"

Guiche groaned and clutched his stomach as he stood, "Not the first lady to say that..." he muttered.

"What was that?" Louise growled.

"Nothing," Guiche dismissed as he pointed his wand at the sergeant. "Let us end this escape attempt shall we?"

Sousuke smiled slightly as he neared the wall once more, the previous explosion having blown the wall open slightly and allowing him an exit.  
_Careless even when defending, I'd be ashamed to call them soldiers if this did not benefit me now._

And that's when Sousuke noticed something rater odd about the hole in front of him.

It appeared to be getting further away from him.

To say nothing of the lack of feeling the ground beneath him, as if he was running in mid air.

_What in the world?_ he wondered mentally as he looked down to find his feet were, in fact, off the ground and he was drifting back to the assassin  
and her cohorts. _What kind of trap is this?_ He reached around his back and checked his limbs to find to his surprise that there were no wires  
on him. _This doesn't make any sense. What is going on here?_

Twisting and turning, he tried getting a bead on where the wire may be coming from. He seemed to be above wall now if he guessed right so that  
would mean that above...

He stopped.

And gaped at what he saw, trying to make sense of it.

The moon was out, a bright one at that but...

...there was another.

There were two moons shining brightly in the sky before him.

"That's... that's impossible!" he whispered in shock.

Moreover, the second moon looked to be half the size of Earth it's self as compared to the moon in a textbook.

"And to think, I've had to carry your familiar for you twice today, Ms. Vallière." Guiche commented idly.

"How noble of you, Gramont ." Kirche began, "Brimir knows that Louise the Zero would have probably ended up the first mage to have their  
familiar run away from them!"

Louise clenched her hands into fists. They trembled in a mix of rage and embarrassment, "How could I, the third daughter of the Vallire family... a  
noble who takes pride in her proper pedigree and ancient lineage, end up having to have someone like... like **HIM** my familiar?"

His gaze was transfixed upon the two lunar objects in front of him. There was no logical explanation for the sight in front of him. His sight could  
deceive him about a great many things, but there was no explanation for the sight of the two moons before him that he could reason. Instead, a  
bombardment of questions raged in his head, but the one that was the most prevalent was the one he had asked since he had arrived.

_Where am I?_

_

* * *

_

_**End Chapter One**_

Author's Notes:

I still have no clue where this thing is going...

Someone help me.


	3. Operation Two

**_Full Metal Panic! was created by Shoji Gatou and distributed by Gonzo, Kyoko Animation,  
Kadokawa Pictures USA, FUNimation Entertainment, ADV Manga, & Tokyopop_**

**_The Familiar of Zero was created by Noboru Yamaguchi and distributed by Media Factory,  
J., Monthly Comic Alive, Geneon Entertainment, FUNimation Entertainment, & Seven  
Seas Entertainment_**

**_No permission has been obtained from any of the copyright holders for the use of the  
characters and situations from these series. This work of fiction is not for profit and not  
intended to infringe on copyrighted intellectual property in any significant or harmful  
way._**

**_Should they, or any of their affiliates, request it, this not-for-profit story will  
be taken off line as quickly as possible. _**

**_

* * *

_**

"Is that true?" asked Louise, looking at Sousuke with an expression of disbelief. They were back in Louise's room.  
Sousuke standing in front of the young noblewoman as she sat on her bed. A solemn look upon his face as he nodded  
in the affirmative to Louise's question.

"Indeed it is, ma'am. I am not familiar with your ways or customs because I am not of this world."

Louise sighed as she folded her arms and looked as Sousuke, her eyes as easy to read for the displace mercenary  
as if she was a coloring book. She didn't believe him. But then again it was no surprise to the sergeant. He wouldn't  
have come to this conclusion himself without the irrefutable evidence before him. If there were a nation with people  
who had access to things that could make people float in the air at their whim, even only a few, he certainly hadn't  
learned about it. And even supposing that was the case, what about those huge moons floating in the sky?  
Could the moon have multiplied into two without him noticing?

The answer was... no. No it could not. True there was the possibility that the girl before him had drugged him before  
she attempted to interrogate him. But from what he had seen of this place and their use of what they called magic  
made it doubtful at best. All in all, Sousuke had to accept that he was no where near where he should be.

"I can't believe it," Louise spoke, shaking Sousuke out of his thoughts. He nodded in understanding as Louise  
continued, "By another world, what do you mean?"

"The world I come from is called Earth. And as for an example," He pointed out the window towards the twin moons.  
Louise turned around to see what he was pointing at as he continued, "Where I come from I only have one moon.  
And it is nowhere near as large as your moons."

"There's such a world like that?" she asked in astonishment.

Sousuke nodded, "Affirmative."

She turned turned back to him and narrowed her gaze at him, "Show me some proof."

"Of course," Sousuke agreed as he took a small step towards his bag and opened it. Pulling out an item that peaked  
the young noblewoman's curiosity.

"What is this?"

"This," Sousuke began as he held the handgun carefully, " Is the Beretta 96. A series of semi-automatic pistols used by  
some law enforcement agencies in my world. It's a weapon."

"I've certainly never seen anything like this. What kind of magic artifact is it?"

Sousuke blinked in confusion, "Magic artifact?"

The pinkette nodded, "Yes, what element does it use?"

"It uses no element. Magic does not exist in my world."

Louise looked at Sousuke as if he had grown a second head, "Impossible! A world that has no magic? Now you're  
asking me to believe in the absurd."

Sousuke nodded to himself, "I suppose a demonstration is in order then. Might I ask you to cover your ears?"

Louise eyed Sousuke oddly, but complied and covered her dainty ears . Sousuke reached into his pocket and pulled out  
a small pair of earplugs. With that, the sergeant stood beside the young Vallière heir's bed and aimed at the noblewoman's  
window.

-BANG!-

"AAH!" Louise cried out as the gun fired off a round.

Sousuke nodded again and turned to Louise, "There, do you see? That was a simple application of physics and technology.  
No magic at all." Louise was hiding on the other side of her bed after the shot was fired. She peaked over the edge of her bed  
as Sousuke removed his earplugs, eying the military man as if he had grown a second head.

"What was that sound?"

"Is something the matter?"

"I've never heard such a loud noise in my life!"

"What do you think it was?"

"Whatever it was, I hope they fix it! I was just about to fall asleep!"

Louise let out a sigh of relief as the chatter outside began to die down. She then turned to Sousuke, and fixed him a harsh  
glare, "What kind of trinket is that?"

Sousuke walked back to his bag unaffected by the noblewoman's harsh gaze, "I told you already. It is a weapon from my world."

"And what are you doing with such a thing anyway?" She asked.

"I was on a mission of great importance when I was sent here."

Louise blinked, "Mission?"

"Affirmative." He packed away the gun, making sure the safety was on before standing straight in front of Louise, "I am a  
Sergeant within the paramilitary counter-terrorist force Mithril."

Louise blinked in confusion, her eyes becoming tiny dots, "Huh?"

"And I serve as a member of the Special Response Team- "

"Special what the wha?"

"-of the Western Pacific Battle Group Tuatha de Danaan."

He eyed Louise oddly as he finished. She seemed to have gotten the many meanings of his words confused and was  
struggling just to make sense of what he said. He cleared his throat to regain the noblewoman's attention, "To put it simply,  
I am a soldier."

Louise gasped, "A soldier? You?"

Sousuke nodded, "Affirmative. And as I mentioned, I was about to begin an important mission when I was sent  
here... therefore I have a request to make of you. I need you to send me back."

Crossing her arms, Louise just shook her head. "I can't. It's impossible."

Sousuke frowned, "And why is that impossible?"

Louise's face was etched with discomfort as she answered him. "That's because there's no spell that can connect this  
world to your world."

"Then how did I end up here?"

"I wish I knew!" she huffed out. "Listen, I'm being completely honest when I say there's no such spell. Nobody's even heard  
of another world."

Sousuke's frown deepened at that, "Then how am I here? And what Spell did you use?"

"The spell I used is called Summon Servant. 'Summon Servant' is used to call living beings from within Halkeginia.  
Normally, only animals or magical beasts are summoned. This is actually the first instance that I've seen it work on a  
person."

"I see. In that case, cast that spell on me one more time."

"Why?"

"It might return me to my world."

Louise tilted her head to one side, "...That won't work. 'Summon Servant' is a strictly one-way spell. No incantation of  
any kind exists to return a summoned familiar back to where it was brought from."

"So you're saying I am stuck here?"

"I suppose I am. And even if it could send you back home I can't cast it now."

Sousuke blinked, "And why is that?"

She hesitated for a moment before answering, "...Using 'Summon Servant' again is...Completely ineffective unless the  
familiar you first summoned has died."

"I see..." His eyes trailed down to the runes that had been inscribed on his left hand.

"Do you want to know what that is?"

He nodded, prompting the noblewoman to continue, "That's like a stamp that says you're my familiar."

"And what exactly is a familiar?" Sousuke asked.

She smiled haughtily, "A familiar exists to protect its master. The task of protecting them from any and all enemies is  
a duty of the highest priority!"

"So I'm your bodyguard?"

Louise nodded, "Essentially. Along with various other things."

"Such as?"

"Laundry, cleaning, and other miscellaneous tasks."

Sousuke rose an eyebrow at this but said nothing as she let out a great yawn, "Right then, all this talking has made  
me sleepy."

"Where do I sleep?"

Louise pointed to the floor.

Sousuke followed her finger and looked back to her as she began to unbutton her blouse, "There's only one bed.  
And it's better than nothing right?"

One by one, the buttons came undone. The displaced sergeant coughed into his hands and averted his eyes, "Excuse me."

She was almost down to her underwear as she responded, "Hmm?"

"Why are you undressing before me?"

Louise answered as if it was the most obvious thing. "I'm going to sleep, so I'm getting changed."

"So you do not mind That I'm watching you undress?"

She blinked in confusion as she finished undressing, "Why? I don't need to think anything of being watched by my familiar."

Sousuke blinked in surprise at the noblewoman's words. "Is that so?"

"Of course. Oh, and these. Wash them for me tomorrow." Several items came flying over to land softly beside him.  
He picked them up, wondering what they were. A lacy camisole and matching panties. He looked back to see  
Louise pulling a large nightgown over her head. And in the dim light thrown off by the lamp, he could see the outline  
of her figure. While he couldn't make out any other details, it didn't seem as though she was the slightest bit  
embarrassed.

Louise snapped her fingers as she laid down in her bed, and the glow of the lamp died out.

Sousuke frowned slightly at her silhouette in the moonlight. _What an odd little girl_, he thought as he sat down upon  
the stone floor, The weariness of the day catching up to him. Here he was stranded from his unit, torn away from  
his mission in a strange land. And of all the people he had to rely on, this girl was it. But until he could find a way  
back,she was all he had in this world.

He looked up at the cracked window, at the moonlit sky and the twin moons glowing softly down upon him. _Alright  
then... I'll play along with this for now. I'll protect this girl... and in the meantime I will find a way back to the Danan.  
Just because this girl doesn't know of a way to do it does not mean it's impossible after all. I have to at least try to  
see if she is correct._

With that, Sousuke reached into his bag and pulled out a rolled up sleeping bag that he had packed just in case a  
situation had come up and he would need one. Unrolling and unzipping the makeshift bed, he made himself as  
comfortable as he could and fell asleep.

And so began Sousuke's life as a familiar.

* * *

_**Ghostface211 presents...?**_

_**A Godforsaken Full Metal Panic/The Familiar of Zero Crossover**_

_**Summoned Sergeant Chronicles**_

_**Operation Two: My Familiar Is A Sergeant**_

* * *

When Sousuke awoke, the first sight to greet his eyes was the Victorian bed he had slept beside. He rubbed his neck  
slightly as he sat up, looking around at his surroundings and reconfirming that yesterday had not been a strange dream.  
Bringing his hand away from his neck, the inscription on his hand was another mark of validation of this strange place.  
Rising now his vision came across the young girl in the bed, breathing so softly you had to watch her rising and falling  
chest to confirm she was alive. His master, from what the words on his hand meant, if the girl, Louise, was to be believed.

The markings on his hand brought another concerning thought to his mind as he continued to look at his left hand. As long  
as he was here, he was to protect this girl. As far as she knew. But he had been summoned before a mission. And he  
had no idea if his disappearance had jeopardized it or if he had completed whatever this girl wanted him to do if he would return  
home just as soon as he left. He frowned as he realized he was lacking information. Critical information that could end up  
being the difference between being suck on this strange world or being able to go home. Information that could mean life or  
death.

And such a lack of information had to be rectified.

Nodding to himself, he let his hand fall to the side and quietly left Louise's bed chambers. There had to be a place where  
he could look for such information and understand his position better. Even if he could only find a little information, It was  
better than nothing. When he left the noblewoman's bedchambers, he saw three identical wooden doors along the wall.  
One of them opened, and from inside appeared a girl with flaming red hair. When she saw Sousuke, she grinned broadly.

"My, my what do we have here?" Kirche asked.

_Ah, perfect,_ Sousuke thought. He turned to the bronzed beauty, "Excuse me miss, but do you think you could direct me  
to your nearest library?"

"It's down that way," Kirche pointed. Giving the sergeant a curious glance, "So you're Zero's familiar huh?"

Sousuke gave a curious glance back at Kirche, "Zero?"

A wave of heat hit Sousuke before Kirche could respond. From her room, a large, dark-red lizard slithered out. Sousuke  
grabbed Kirche's arm and pulled her towards him, "Wha-?"

"Get behind me miss," Sousuke said, pulling out his gun. "This could get messy."

The creature was as long as a lizard, it was also as big as a tiger. It's tail was tipped with flame, and its mouth emitted  
sparks and embers as it fully stepped out of the noblewoman's bedroom. Kirche pushed Sousuke from behind and let out  
a disgusted sigh, "Get away, I don't need protection from my own familiar!"

Sousuke lowered his weapon as Kirche knelled down beside her familiar, "Your familiar?"

Kirche nodded as she petted the head of her protector, "Yes, he's my familiar! My dearest Flamme. Don't tell me this  
is your first time seeing a fire lizard?"

"To be quite honest, no I have not seen a fire lizard before," Sousuke confirmed as he pocketed his gun.

"Don't worry. As long as I order it not to, it won't attack."

Sousuke nodded, "Good to know." He knelt beside the creature, " It's odd. It looks kind of like a Komodo Dragon."

Kirche blinked, "A Komodo Dragon? I've never heard of such a dragon."

"I would be surprised if you did. It is a large species of lizard from my home world. The largest in fact."

"Your... home world?"

He nodded, "A friend of mine was rather...vocal about an encounter with one on a mission-" Before Sousuke could  
further elaborate, the door to Louise's room flew open. Sousuke blinked as a still drowsy Louise stood before the two  
dressed in her nightwear.

"So... this is *YAWN* you were," Louise let out, still half asleep.

Sousuke nodded as he stood, "My apologies if I woke you to soon, Louise. I did not wish to disturb you."

Louise let off a glare that looked more tired than angry, "You stupid familiar, don't you know you're supposed to wake  
me when you wake up?"

"No I did not, ma'am. Otherwise I would have done so."

Kirche let out a laugh at Sousuke's response, bringing Louise's attention to her. "Good morning, Zerbst. So how  
many men DID you get through before you got up this morning?"

"Pardon me, Louise the ZERO," Kirche condescendingly spoke, "But I'm Kirche the Ardent. Not Kirche the Easy.  
Just because everywhere I go, I have boys falling for me does not make me a loose woman." Kirche puffed her chest  
out proudly. "After all it's not my fault that that Brimir blessed me with everything men want and you as... a permanent  
child."

Louise puffed her chest out proudly as well. In spite of difference in volume, "That's because he knows that I don't  
have the time to go around flirting and screwing with everything I see, unlike you."

"Alas, you'll never know as men will forever mistake you as a child needing to be tucked in."

"H-h-h-h-how dare you Zerbst?" Louise squawked.

Kirche simply smirked, "Aww, what's the matter? Did I hit a nerve, Vallire?"

Louise simply grounded her teeth in frustration.

"Excuse me."

Louise turned to Sousuke, her face full of fire and spite, "**WHAT, YOU STUPID FAMILIAR?**"

"I was wondering if you two were done so I could go to the library now."

Kirche turned to the sergeant and pointed to her left. "Outside the dorms, and the tower to the left."

Sousuke stood and nodded to the tanned redhead, "Thank you miss. Now if you two will excuse me."

Sousuke's departure was stopped as he felt Louise grab onto his arm suddenly, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the library," Sousuke responded simply.

"And just who gave you permission?" Louise almost grounded out.

He turned to Kirche, "I need permission?"

"Why are you talking to her?"

"Because she answered my question last time."

"That's not the point!" Louise almost shrieked.

"...I'm not following you."

"Just get in here, you stupid familiar!" Louise cried out as she pulled Sousuke back into her room. Slamming the door as  
they entered.

Kirche blinked before letting off a few giggles, "Well isn't this interesting?"

* * *

"Ooh, that girl gets on my nerves!" Louise growled out as she paced angrily in her room. "Just because she summoned a  
salamander for her familiar she thinks she's the end all be all!"

"Is that a big deal?" Sousuke asked as he studied the girl's chaotic behavior.

She turned to Sousuke and glared, "Yes, it's a big deal. You can determine a mage's true power just by looking at his or her  
familiar! Why did that harlot get a salamander, while I got you?"

Sousuke nodded as he filed that bit of information away. "That girl in the hall, do you have some issue with her?"

Her glare turned murderous at his question. "That... that harlot...," her voice was quivering with her boiling rage. "Kirche isn't  
a Tristainian; shes a noble from neighboring Germania. Just that makes her completely unacceptable. I hate Germanians!"

Sousuke hummed at that. A family feud? "Why?"

My house, Vallière, has estates on Germania's borders, so were the first on the field against Germanians the moment any  
war starts. Even worse, right opposite to us on that border is Kirche's birthplace. Louise bit down hard on her teeth. So  
basically, the Zerbst family is our sworn enemy. To think that floozy has the nerve to call themselves a passionate family!  
Just a low, unworthy family. Kirche's great-great-grandfather stole away my great-great-grandfathers lover two-hundred years  
ago!

Sousuke nodded again. A generational blood feud. "So basically this is all because your family lost a lover to Kirche's family?

She glared at Sousuke's question, It's more than that. We've lost count on how many family members we've lost from the wars.  
And as long as I live as a will not let Kirche steal so much as a single bird form the Vallière house. Ill bring unimaginable shame  
to my ancestors if that happens. With that, Louise poured a glass of water, and downed it in one gulp. " And as long as you eat  
from the Vallière family, you are to stay away from the Zerbst house at any cost. Any other questions?"

Sousuke nodded, "Just one. She just called you 'Louise the Zero', but, what does the 'Zero' stand for? Is it your codename?"

"No way! My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière! 'Zero' is just a nickname."

"A nickname, huh? I can understand why she's called 'Ardent,' but why are you 'Zero?'"

"You don't need to know," Louise answered uncomfortably. "In any case, what were you doing up so early in the morning anyway?"

"I was looking for more information about this world when I ran into your blood rival." Sousuke said bluntly. "She was accompanied  
by her familiar and we were discussing that it looked similar to a creature from my world when you came."

Louise frowned but nodded, "Is that all?"

"Affirmative."

She rose an eyebrow at his confirmation, but nodded again as she poured herself another glass of water, "Since you were unaware  
of the history of our families, I suppose I can let it slide that you were talking to that... vile woman. Just don't make a habit out of it."

He nodded, "It will not be a problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off now."

She waived him off, "Yes, yes. Go on, get out of here." As Sousuke nodded and left for the library, Louise took another sip of water.  
The cold liquid calmed her temper, cooling her until her anger was a mere afterthought. It was right around that time that she realized  
that her familiar had yet to perform one of his sacred duties. Namely, acting as her servant. Her teeth grinned together as she got up  
and began to dress herself for her school day.

It seemed her stupid familiar would have to have some discipline beat into him soon.

* * *

Sousuke found himself leaving the gigantic library having found himself at a dead end. It seemed that whatever had happened to make  
him understand the language of the people here on this world did not extend to their written language. The very first book he opened  
had looked to be nothing more than scribbles to his eyes. The second and third books had done nothing more than confirm that he  
was unable to read the language of this world. So just as quickly as he began did he find himself back at square one in his current  
mission.

"Oh Guiche... we shouldn't do such things this early!"

"Ah, dearest Montmorency! Have you yet to realize that my passion for you knows no limit? Nor can be held down by simple notions  
such as time or place?"

Sousuke rose an eyebrow as he caught sight of Guiche with a young girl that was not the one he spotted him with last night during his  
attempted escape. He tuned out the conversation as he continued to focus on the problem at hand. He needed to figure out what his  
next step was going to be, and he needed to find that answer as soon as he could, else his mission and the young girl's life could be forfeit.  
So distracted in his thoughts, he was caught in a rare situation of being unaware of his surroundings. As such, he was startled out of his  
brainstorming session when he bumped into someone, sending the person to the ground.

"Oooww..." came a feminine voice from the ground.

Sousuke looked down to see a normal-looking girl in a maid's outfit, a large silver tray on the floor beside her. Her black hair was neatly  
adorned with a headband, and her freckles made her look adorable. He offered the girl a hand, "I'm sorry miss. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," She confirmed as she took his hand. Sousuke pulled her up to her feet, and the girl blushed lightly across the bridge of her  
nose as she took in his features. "I'm very fine..."

Sousuke nodded, "Good to hear." He knelt ant picked up the silver tray and handed it to the girl, "Here you are. Looks like nothing's  
damaged fortunately."

She nodded as the blush faded from her face, "Yes. It's rather fortunate that." Her eyes cast downward as she took the tray back from  
the displaced sergeant, and blinked in surprise as she caught sight of the runes inscribed upon his left hand, "Pardon me, but are you  
by any chance the one who became Miss Vallière's familiar...?"

His eyes widened in surprise, "You know me?"

"A little. It's become quite a rumor, you know, that a commoner was called by the summoning magic." The girl replied as she smiled  
sweetly. "I'm a commoner, just like you. I serve the nobility here by doing domestic duties."

"I see... Well, I'm Sagara Sousuke. Nice to meet you."

"That's quite a strange name... I'm Siesta."

He nodded, " I seem to be getting a bit of that."

She bowed slightly ,"Well if you'll excuse me Mr. Sagara, I still have work to do so..."

He stepped aside, "I understand. Please be on your way, miss."

She bowed again as she passed him and continued on her duties. Sousuke watched her leave before he continued on back to  
Louise's room.

"**THERE YOU ARE!**"

Sousuke turned as Louise ran up to him panting slightly, "Did you need something from me Louise?"

He gave the girl a calm look as she paused to regain her breath. When composure returned, she glared at the sergeant, "What I need from  
you is an explanation."

"An... explanation?"

"That's right," She rose and pointed at Sousuke, "When the heck did I give you permission to go to the library?"

A small frown appeared on Sousuke's face, "Just before I left. You shooed me off, do you not remember?"

Louise's calm composure nearly cracked as her mind replayed back to mere minutes ago. Remembering that she did, in fact shoo him off  
while she had been distracted with the memories of the Zerbst rivalry. She managed to regain her regal air as she leveled a cool gaze at  
Sousuke, "Yes, I remember. But I was distracted at that point in time. So, no I did not truly give you permission to access the library."

Sousuke nodded in understanding, "I see. My apologies."

Louise nodded, "Remember this above all else... as your master you need to heed all of my instructions and commands at all times!"

Sousuke's eyebrow rose slightly, "I thought as your 'familiar' the only thing required of me was to protect you."

"That is but one of the many responsibilities of a familiar, and in order for you to be able to do so you need to stay with me until I tell you  
what to do and when", she declared imperiously. "I have never heard of a familiar as disobedient as you have been...", she mumbled, pushing  
down a wave of embarrassment.

"Is that so? I'm sorry, but this experience is rather new to me."

Louise let out a huff at Sousuke's words, "Well, what's done is done. Now come along, I have yet to eat breakfast. As punishment  
for your behavior, you get no breakfast today."

Sousuke's eyebrow raised slightly but he nodded, having had experience where rations were not in surplus.

"And tomorrow, when you wake up be cure to wake me up as well. Understand?"

"Ma'am", Sousuke nodded firmly.

"And you will dress me tomorrow as well, understand?"

"Ma'am", Sousuke nodded again with another nod, standing at attention now.

"And after class, you will do my laundry and clean my room."

Another sharp nod with response of "Ma'am".

"Keep these things in mind, and we'll get along just fine."

"Ma'am".

Louise nodded at Sousuke's response and the two continued to walk towards dining hall in relative silence. _What's with this familiar?_  
Louise thought as they continued to walk in silence. _He's disobedient one second and then acting like a proper familiar the next.  
He doesn't make any sense, and he wants me to believe he comes from another world because he has an odd musket?_

She sighed mentally, _What did I do to deserve such an odd familiar?_

There would have been an answer coming, but that would be spoiling.

* * *

Sousuke frowned as he helped Louise clean up the classroom Louise had just made a mess of.

It had begun innocently enough, Sousuke had followed the noblewoman into the classroom shortly after their discussion. The displaced  
sergeant was sightly interested in the lesson. If for no other reason than to integrate as much of the educational experience as he could.  
While there was no guarantee that it would be exactly the same, Sousuke reasoned that there would be some similarities to the learning  
experience back in his world. And the more normal he seemed when he resumed the mission, the more he could work towards ensuring  
it's success.

As with many things in his life, the peace wouldn't last.

The middle aged teacher named Chevreuse the Red Clay had picked on Louise to demonstrate basic magics of the Earth element.  
Catching the girl slightly off guard. At this, the majority of the classroom had warned, with a few even pleading with the woman not  
to call on the youngest Vallière daughter. The teacher paid no mind to their warnings as he encouraged Louise to change the rocks  
into the metals of her choice.

Suffice to say, this didn't end well.

The good news was that Mrs. Chevreuse was still alive and would return to teaching soon.

The bad news was that Louise's attempts at magic had cost the Academy yet another classroom, and had traumatized yet another  
teacher.

It was just before lunchtime when they finally finished tidying up the classroom that Louise had made a mess of. As punishment, using  
magic to clean up had been forbidden, so it had taken considerable time to finish. But then again, Louise couldn't really use most spells  
anyway, so it hadn't affected her much. Sousuke turned to the noblewoman as he put the finishing touches on cleaning the destroyed  
room, "Am I to assume that is why you are referred to as 'Zero'?"

Louise paused in her work and turned to her familiar with glint in her eye. "What"?

"Well, If your rate of success is zero, would that be why you are called Louise the Zero?" After a moment of silence he again spoke.  
"Or am I mistaken?", he asked.

Louise's grip on her room tightened. Her knuckles turning white as she rounded on Sousuke, "T-T-T-There are just some things a  
familiar should never ask it's master!"

"Is that so", Sousuke said, now finished on his end. "I do not wish to offend you," Sousuke responded. "I just wish to understand  
you all the more."

Louise grumbled at what he said. "Yes, it is", she said curtly. "Now never bring it up again".

He nodded. "Understood Ma'am. Not a problem."

Louise frowned, but so long as her familiar complied there was no reason to dwell on it. Her stomach rumbled as she finished her task.  
"It's a good thing that the luncheon is taking place for the rest of the day."

Sousuke rose an eyebrow at Louise's comment, "Luncheon?"

The noblewoman nodded, "Yes. After the Springtime Familiar Summoning there is a luncheon for the second year students so that we  
can get better acquainted with our familiars. As well as show them off to our classmates."

"I don't suppose you will be wishing to show me off then?" Sousuke asked.

"I think I've had enough attention for the day," Louise admitted. "Right now I just wish to get through the rest of the day without incident."

Sousuke nodded at her statement, "Shall we be off then?"

Louise nodded as she looked around the classroom, satisfied that it was as clean as it could be. She then left the room, Sousuke trailing  
her silently as they went to join the other students for the luncheon.

* * *

When they arrived at the luncheon, the displaced sergeant's eyes widened slightly at all the creatures before him in the grand courtyard.  
The familiars that everyone had brought along were a varied bunch. Kirche's salamander was curled asleep under her chair. There were  
students with owls resting on their shoulders. But what drew Sousuke's attention the most were the creatures that would've been  
considered fantastic monsters back in his world. He spotted a lizard with six legs. A physical impossibility was on full display before him  
as if it were no major consequence.

_The more I look at this world, the less sense it makes,_ Sousuke thought as he followed Louise.

The girl was busy doing her best to remain as invisible as possible. She was finding that very hard to achieve as the moment Sousuke and  
Louise entered, every student in the area simultaneously turned their heads towards them. She scowled as the snickering and laughter began.  
_Suck it up Louise, let's just get through this with as much class as you can muster._ She could rally and cry about the injustice of her  
lackluster familiar later.

Quickly the noblewoman found an empty table and rushed towards it. Sousuke pulled out a chair for Louise, who took the seat wordlessly.  
She frowned as Sousuke prepared to sit opposite of her, "Hey."

Sousuke paused and looked at her saying nothing.

"I'm thirsty. Bring me some tea."

Sousuke rose an eyebrow, causing the noblewoman to twitch, "What's with that look? Don't forget who your master is you damned familiar!"

"Very well, do you want it any particular way?"

"Just with cream and a bit of sugar. Don't be to long, understand."

Sousuke nodded, "Understood, Ma'am."

He turned and walked off towards the drink table. Louise rubbed her temples as he walked off, "I need to relax."

Back with Sousuke, the sergeant frowned as he approached the table. It was adorned with various coffees and teas, all in a language Sousuke  
could not make heads or tails of. _This again,_ he grumbled in his thoughts. He needed to find someone who could read the language of this  
world. He realized that he was surrounded by noble who could read it, but he reasoned that they would probably not assist him in this regard.

It was frustrating, but there was little he could do about it.

And that's when he spotted a familiar face walking towards him. _It's that girl from this morning,_ he thought as he walked towards Siesta.  
While he knew her as well as he did the other nobles at this point, at least he was sure that she would help him unlike the other students  
at this point.

"Siesta," he called out.

The girl jumped slightly at the voice that called out to her. She turned to find Sousuke walking towards her, "Oh it's you, Mr. Sagara."

He nodded as he closed the distance between them, "Sorry if I startled you, ma'am."

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it Mr. Sagara. Did your master send you to fetch something."

"Affirmative. But I need your help to retrieve it."

She blinked, "You need my help?"

"Affirmative. You see, I can't read the language of this place. I was hoping that you could assist me in that capacity."

"You can't read? That is surprising."

"The script your people use is unfamiliar to me. Where I come from, I had no need to learn it."

Siesta nodded, "I see. Well then Mr. Sagara, I'd be happy to assist you."

Sousuke nodded, "I appreciate this, Siesta."

It was at this point that a group of nobles walked passed the pair. One mage in particular stood out, to Sousuke. He was the boy who  
had captured him last night. His friends around him were poking all kinds of fun at him as he had one of his lady friends on his arm.

"Look at you, Guiche! Stealing the darling of the first-years won't make you a lot of friends with your juniors!"

"How do you do it, Guiche?"

He gently raised a finger to his lips, "A gentleman never kisses and tells, my friends. The thrill is in the hunt it's self and the pleasure in  
the capture."

As he continued to walk with his ensemble entourage, something fell out of Guiche's pocket. It was a small glass bottle with a purple liquid  
swirling inside it. It rolled to Sousuke's feet and the sergeant picked the bottle up, looking at the liquid curiously. "What is this?"

"It's perfume." she said, as Sousuke held it up to the light. The maid looked at the vial in his hands, and to the group of young nobles.  
Spotting the young girl with Guiche, it seemed quite obvious who had that perfume. "That noblewoman must have dropped it."

Sousuke found the young girl Siesta mention and nodded as he walked towards the group, "Pardon me, ma'am... but did you drop this?"

Katie, the young noblewoman in question, looked at the vial curiously before shaking her head. "No, that isn't mine."

Sousuke nodded, "Then does this belong to one of you gentleman?"

The boys shook their head. All save one.

Guiche looked disinterested in the whole ordeal until he saw the perfume phial. His look tightened, then he turned away.

Sousuke, naturally, noticed this.

He held the vial out to Guiche, "So this would be yours then."

Guiche laughed uncomfortably, "That is not mine. What are you talking about, you fool commoner?"

Guiche's friends then realized where the bottle came from and smirked to themselves.

Sousuke frowned slightly, "You're lying."

Guiche heard wiped around to glare at Sousuke, "How dare you! You, a lowly commoner, dare to accuse a nobleman of lying?  
Commoners have died for such transgressions!"

Sousuke's eyebrow simply rose at Guiche words, "Is that so? And how many of them were correct?"

"You still continue this farce?"

He looked down on the vial and back at Guiche, "I do not understand your reaction. First you were were not interested in this owner of  
this vial until you saw it. Then the moment you say it, you turned your head away as if you were trying to hide something."

Katie looked up at Guiche, her eyes watering, "Lord Guiche...that perfume, it belongs to Lady Montmorency doesn't it?"

Guiche turned to the young girl who looked ready to cry, "My dearest Katie... you can't honestly **BELIEVE** this commoner's foul  
words, do you?"

Sousuke frowned and turned to Katie, "Excuse me miss, you say this belongs to a Montmorency, correct?"

The young girl nodded. And Sousuke nodded to himself, "Alright then wait here. Allow me to confirm this."

Siesta blinked as Sousuke walked past her, "Mr. Sagara what are you doing?"

"Resolving a lover's quarrel." Sousuke responded as he looked around to find Montmorency. "Are you familiar with a Lady  
Montmorency?"

"A bit," Siesta acknowledged. "She's a girl with gorgeous curly blond hair and freckles on her face with a wide forehead."

Sousuke nodded as he quickly scanned the crowd of nobles. His search ended quickly as he spotted a girl that matched  
Siesta's description. He quickly walked up to her, "Pardon me, but are you Lady Montmorency?"

Montmorency turned as she heard Sousuke's question, "Yes that would be me... oh you're Louise the Zero's familiar."

"There is a matter that I need your assistance with. It is something only you can do, Lady Montmorency. Will you please come  
with me?"

Montmorency eyed Sousuke oddly, but nodded as she stood from her seat and followed Sousuke to Guiche and his entourage.  
Guiche paled as Montmorency's curiosity turned to anger, "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's simple," Sousuke answered. He pulled the vile of perfume out of his pocket and presented it to Montmorency.

"This... this is my personal fragrance! How did you get this?"

"I found it on the ground. You gave this to this boy did you not?" Sousuke asked as he pointed to Guiche.

The boy had released Katie's arm and put his hands in a warding gesture against Montmorency, "Calm down  
Montmorency... I can explain!"

"Lord Guiche..." And with that, Katie started crying uncontrollably. "I knew it, you and Lady Montmorency are..."

"They're misunderstanding. Katie, listen. The only person I hold in my heart is you..."

"You dirty dog!" Montmorency cried.

"M-M-M-Montmorency! Please don't get the wrong idea!"

"Wrong idea? But are you not you intimately involved with both of them? Considering the way you were talking with this  
young woman the other night I would assumed both of you were in some sort of relationship."

Montmorency's teeth threatened to ground into a fine powder at that comment. Guiche gulped as panic began to set  
in, "N-N-Now now Montmorency my sweet rose... that is not a look that should stain your lovely features."

"I agree," Montmorency growled. Guiche gulped again as the noblewoman glared into his eyes as if to dare him to prove  
her wrong, "So why are you making me look like this you perverted jackal?"

"How could you, Lord Guiche?" asked the first year girl. Her voice cracking as betrayal began settling into her heart, "You  
said I was your one and only!"

"I can explain if you two would only calm down!" Guiche cried desperately.

"Explain this!" Montmorency cried as she slapped Guiche's face so hard it sent the young nobleman flat on his bottom. She  
shook her hand irritably to rid herself of the stinging sensation and stormed off in an angry huff. The first year girl let off a wail  
of hurt as she ran from Guiche. Guiche rubbed his stinging cheek to the laughter of various students, feeling a growing sense  
of rage and embarrassment build in his soul. His eyes rose to meet the one person responsible for these feelings and prideful  
blue eyes locked onto stoic gray ones.

"This is your fault, you lowly peasant," Guiche growled at Sousuke.

Or at least that is what he envisioned...

Instead, what he got was this...

"Hey, it's your fault for two-timing and getting caught Guiche!"

Guiche's friends laughing at his faults and the foul peasant who had caused his shame no where to be found. Guiche growled and  
grabbed the nearest of his faceless flunkies, "Where is Louise's familiar? Where did he go?"

The boy pointed behind Guiche, "Somewhere over there with that servant girl."

Guiche released the boy's shoulders and marched in the direction the boy had pointed, "It seems that boy needs to learn the proper  
respect for his betters. Rest assured, commoner... I shall teach you a lesson about respect. A painful lesson indeed."

* * *

"Here you are."

Louise frowned as she looked up at Sousuke, "What took you so long?"

"A minor disturbance I had to help clear up," Sousuke replied as he took a seat across from Louise. "Although it did take a bit longer  
than I thought. My apologies."

Louise frowned at him but dismissed it as he did follow her instructions, though a bit late. "That's fine, just don't take too long next  
time", she said, taking a sip.

"I will keep it in mind."

"**THERE YOU ARE, YOU INSOLENT PEASANT!**"

Louise blinked in confusion as she spotted Guiche walking up to her familiar, looking to be frothing at the bit. "Guiche? What is the  
matter with you?"

"Please pardon me Louise but I have no quarrel with you," Guiche turned to Sousuke as his glare intensified, "You... do you have any  
idea what you've done?"

Sousuke raised an eyebrow but remained infuriatingly silent.

"Guiche," Louise began. The blond nobleman ceased his glaring at the displaced sergeant and turned to the noblewoman, "What exactly  
has my familiar done?"

"He got Guiche dumped, that's what!" cried a heckler from the crowd. Sending the gathered students into a laugh.

Guiche growled once more, "That was a simple misunderstanding! One that you," he pointed at Sousuke, "made all the worse!"

Sousuke took a step forward. "Were you not with the younger girl the night prior?"

Guiche blinked, surprised that the familiar knew of his meeting with Katie. "Y-yes... but-!"

"And were you not involved with that blond haired girl as well? Did she not give you that vile of perfume?"

"Yes but-!"

"Oh I get it," Louise sighed as the pieces began fitting together.

"Then we can conclude that there was no misunderstanding whatsoever", Sousuke finished.

"Damn it, you peasant!" Guiche cried out as he brandished his wand and pointed it at the sergeant. "It's becoming all the more clear  
to me that you need to be reminded of your position in this world! I challenge you to a duel!"

"A duel?" Sousuke repeated.

"Guiche! I cannot allow this! You cannot fight with my familiar! Besides, dueling is forbidden!", Louise shouted.

Guiche shook his head negatively at the girl, "Miss Louise I cannot believe you would get that rule mistaken! While it is true that  
nobleman are forbidden from dueling, there is no rule that forbids a noble and a commoner from dueling is there?"

Louise blanched, "N-no... But that's because-"

"Therefore I must ask you to stay out of this! It's for his own good!" He turned back to Sousuke, a damning smirk on his face,  
"Do you accept?"

"What are the rules?", Sousuke asked.

"Sousuke!", Louise shouted at him.

"No killing or grievous injury. Other than that, anything goes." Guiche answered.

"Anything goes?" Sousuke asked

"Damn it, you stupid familiar! Listen to your master," Louise cried out.

Sousuke looked at her briefly and turned back to Guiche. "Would there be any negative repercussions should I not accept?"

"Besides allowing everyone here to see what a coward you are, I suppose not. Actually, I'd commend you for showing so much  
incite as to not fight someone who is so clearly your better," Guiche replied condescendingly.

"My better", Sousuke repeated, confused.

"Superior, greater being, what have you."

"Sousuke, just apologize and be done with it," Louise commanded.

After a second Sousuke responded. "My apologies, then." He then turned back to Louise.

Guiche's eye twitched, "So... you refuse to duel me?"

Sousuke nodded, "I suppose I do. All things considered, I do not wish to take an innocent life accidentally."

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what?" Guiche cried out.

"Perhaps I shouldn't be so judgmental," Sousuke continued, "But as I look at you I believe that if I went out even half way on you I  
would probably break a good deal of your bones. If not out and outright accidentally paralyze you. So, if my words earlier caused  
you any more confusion between your two lady friends I apologize."

Louise nodded approvingly at Sousuke and then turned to Guiche who was stewing in the juices of his ever growing anger, "There  
Guiche. Are you satisfied now?"

"**HOW COULD I BE SATISFIED WITH BEING SO HUMILIATED?**" Guiche roared, "And by you... you of all people... I'll never forgive  
your words peasant!"

Sousuke sighed in resignation, "So there is no other alternative then?"

"No! We duel right now!"

Sousuke sighed once more and put his hand in his side pocket, "All right then."

"Sousuke!" Louise cried again.

"I tried to resolve this matter peacefully, Louise," Sousuke reminded her. "But if he is so set on this, there's nothing more either  
of us can do."

Louise sighed in defeat, "Fine then." She turned to Guiche, "Just don't hurt him too badly, Guiche. I still have chores for him to  
do tonight."

"I can assure you that I will not be the one hurt", Sousuke affirmed.

"So you say," Louise said dismissively as she re-took her seat. As much as she didn't like this, it would get into Sousuke's head  
how vastly superior a nobleman was to a familiar.

-KA-KLICK-

"What was that sound?" asked a faceless voice in the crowd.

Guiche smirked confidently at Sousuke, "I must apologize to you Louise, for the state of mind I am in now... I am uncertain that  
my rage will allow me to ensure that he is not hurt to bad-"

-BANG-

Guiche fell over backwards as a noticeable dent in his forehead began forming from the impact of the shot. A rubber bullet landed  
solidly upon his chest as he was noticeably out cold from Sousuke's surprise attack. Sousuke sighed as he put his gun away, "I win."

The silence from the crowd of students was defining.

Louise broke it as she rose from her seat and rounded on Sousuke angrily, "What the hell was that?"

"That was the end of the duel," Sousuke replied bluntly.

"That's not how you duel!"

"No? There were no restrictions other than no killing or grievous injuries."

"But he wasn't ready!"

"And that is why I didn't want to fight him." Sousuke replied. "On top of looking to be weak, he looked as if he had never been in a  
fight a single day in his life. In a real fight there is no such thing as 'being ready'. You either react or you are dead."

Louise frowned at Sousuke's words, "Be that as it may..."

"Ah!" cried a voice from the crowd. "That's the sound I heard last night!"

"What kind of musket is that?"

"He beat Guiche in mere moments! What kind of commoner is he?"

"That's it?"

"Affirmative," Sousuke nodded.

"No blood?"

"That's a negative," Sousuke replied again.

"Well," began a slightly pudgy, blond haired boy with an owl on his shoulder, "Congratulations good sir. You won the duel, although I  
should warn you that this won't be the end of it."

"Why would that be? I did defeat him per the rules," Sousuke asked in confusion.

"Because Sousuke... what Louise failed to mention is that there is a certain code to these duels. Guiche won't be satisfied with things  
ending like this."

"He won't?"

"Of course not," Louise sighed. "All you did was delay the inevitable."

"I see..." Sousuke sighed out. "Fine then... if that is the case then anytime he is ready I will accept his challenge."

"Ah good," the blond boy let out. "And do be sure to let us know when that is. We wouldn't want to miss this rematch."

"And don't forget the blood next time," cried out a voice from the crowd.

Louise grabbed Sousuke by his arm and began dragging him off, "Let's go, familiar. You've done enough damage for the day." Sousuke  
frowned in thought as he allowed himself to be taken away from the gathering. Replaying the events that had just transpired in his head  
and coming to one reasonable conclusion.

No matter what it took, he had to get home as soon as possible. Before this world started making even less sense.

* * *

**End ch. 2**

Author's notes: Wait... wut?


End file.
